


Happy for you

by BecaAMM



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, King Jon Snow, Lady of Winterfell Sansa, Lies, Love Triangles, Minor Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Queen Daenerys, Undercover Jon Snow, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: Joffrey had broken her, Ramsay had broken her, but the pain she felt now was greater than any pain they could have ever caused her....You had my heart and you betrayed me.Why did you heal me when I was hurt if now you leave again with a broken heart?





	Happy for you

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Corazón Partio](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/377586) by Alejandro Sans. 



This is so amazing, I’m very…” she looked for words. “ _Happy_ for you. This is amazing. It’s gonna change everything.”

Daenerys smiled in a way Sansa had never smiled in her life, covering her flat stomach as if she could feel the unborn child.

“I’m sorry we hadn’t told you earlier,” Jon looked at her with an apologetic look. “We wanted to wait until we were sure that nothing would happen.”

She nodded slowly, feelings Arya’s eyes on her.

“I completely understand,” she held her smile tightly. “It is a wise decision. I’m gonna start making their clothes as soon as I can.”

The Dragon queen was surprised.

“You don’t have to.”

The head of the Stark family just waved dismissively with a hand, trying to look as natural as possible.

“You don’t have to.”

“Don’t worry, Jon may just be our cousin but… We’re still a family,” she insisted. “I sew Arya’s clothes, my own clothes, Jon’s sometimes too. It is a pleasure.”

It took her everything not to break down, not to run to her chambers like a young girl once again, not to curl under the furs of her bed and cry.

The dinner took hours to come to an end. If felt like it was being dragged and dragged to torture her and make her lose control, but she held on, even though her heart felt like a heavy rock sinking into her stomach, destroying everything inside her.

“Good night,” she smiled to her family as everyone stood up to leave. “Your grace,” she bowed respectfully to the king and queen and walked as calmly as possible to the Lord’s chambers, half a castle away from them.

She could barely breath when she closed the door shut, locking it and grabbing her own chest but before a single sob could shake her, a knock made her freeze.

“Sansa?” Arya’s voice had a worried tone in it.

She took a long breath, feeling as the first tears feel on her cheeks.

 “Yes?”

“Are you okay?” her sister questioned. “You looked ill during dinner.”

She looked for a lie in her mind. It wasn’t a surprise Arya had figured out something was wrong. Nothing could ever pass above her without being caught.

“I don’t feel well,” Sansa decided. “It is probably my blood. It is due soon.”

There was a silence on the other side for a moment, and the Lady of Winterfell could only beg the gods her sister had believed her.

“Do you want me to call the maester?”

“No,” she said firmly. “I can deal with it alone.”

She heard Arya’s steps as she left, and threw herself on the bed, pulling a pillow and biting to keep her sobs to herself.

_Stupid girl with stupid dreams. Stupid promises._

Sansa didn’t think of herself as a fool, not anymore, but now she knew she was one. The war was won, they were alive, but that didn’t mean things would ever go back to how they were before. Nothing would ever go back to how it was before.

It could have been minutes or hours, but she didn’t fall asleep. Sansa just cried, and almost didn’t open the door when she heard a knock, only raising her head when she heard the sound of Ghost’s nails pushing the door, hiding behind the door to let him in. When Jon had left to King’s Landing, he’d left the direwolf to keep her safe and now most of his days and night were spent by her side. He reminded her of Lady, and had become hers as much as he once was Jon’s.

Sansa was ready to close the door when a foot stopped her, and a Jon himself stepped in.

“Sansa,” he whispered.

Her face froze instantly.

“I don’t want to talk to you,” she said, voice as cold as the wind outside. “Leave.”

Joffrey had broken her, Ramsay had broken her, but the pain she felt now was greater than any pain they could have ever caused her.

“Please,” he pushed the door. “Please, let me it.”

_You had my heart and you betrayed me._

They stared at each other’s eyes for a moment, but he eventually won. She still had the dress she’d wore that day on and her hair was still braided. She was gorgeous that night, Jon had noticed, but her eyes so _sad._

“I can explain,” closed the door behind himself.

“I know you can,” she stared at his face. “That doesn’t mean I want to hear it.”

“It was never part of the plan,” he insisted. “I didn’t…  I never thought…”

She could almost feel the tears falling on her cheeks again as they filled up her blue eyes.

 _‘I’ll pretend to love her,’_ he’d said. ‘ _We need her, the North needs her’_

“You never thought of _what_?” she hissed. “That she would love you back. Be pregnant with your child? _Be here_?”

_Why did you heal me when I was hurt if now you leave again with a broken heart?_

He didn’t have an answer to that.

Sansa loved him. Oh, how she loved him. Since they were back, like more than just brother and sister. Every kiss, every touch… It only made her love him even more.

“Explain it to me then, Jon,” she blinked, clearing the tears and keeping her voice firm. “I’m listening.”

He couldn’t. Of course he couldn’t. There was nothing to be said.

Jon stepped close to her, taking her face in his hands and caressing her cheeks with his thumbs, the rough leather feeling cold again her skin. When he leant in close to her, she moved herself to the side, and his lips touched her cheek.

“Leave,” she stepped back. “Now.”

He stared her with pain in his eyes, but he stepped away, sighing in defeat as he walked away.

Sansa locked the door before laying on her bed like before, crying once again and feeling Ghost climbing his way up to her side and putting his face on her neck, letting her hold him close.

It was over now.


End file.
